


i see something in you and it's wonderful

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor physical description of being overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton and Virgil are drawn to each other because of a coffee shop but discover soup is better than coffee.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	i see something in you and it's wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my beta reader, anxyptid (on tumblr) for helping put the finishing touches on this fic!

_Ding!_

The doorbell chimes as Patton steps through into the packed coffee shop and pauses to take in the familiar scent of coffee brewing mixed in with different baked goods baking and it brings a smile to his face. He steps to the side in order to scan the room for an empty table.

One in the back corner opens up so he crosses the room, nimbly dodging other patrons--especially ones with coffee in hand.

He’s in luck – it’s a window seat, perfect for giving him inspiration for his latest art project.

At the next table is a familiar face, decked out in black and purple; who, Patton thinks, is named Virgil. They don’t have any classes together but do have a few mutual friends in common and he sees Virgil here on a fairly regular basis.

At that moment, Virgil looks up and nods at him in acknowledgement which he returns.

One of these days, he’s going to talk to Virgil.

Patton places his backpack on the extra chair before digging through it in order to find his sketchbook and pencil. Sketching in the coffeeshop relaxes Patton in a way most stress relievers don’t. When everything is set up, he fishes out his wallet then walks up to the counter. 

As he does, he spots Virgil frowning at his mug out of the corner of his eye and gets an idea.

“Hey Remy, how’s it going?” Patton asks.

“Not too bad, babes. Your usual?”

Patton nods.

“And whatever Virgil’s been drinking today. He looks like he could use another one,” comments Patton.

“You got it,” responds Remy with a smirk on his face.

He looks between Patton and Virgil, chuckling, but Patton decides he’s better off not knowing what that’s about.

Stepping down to the pick up counter, he considers Virgil. Of course, Patton’s heard rumors about Virgil but he doesn’t place much stock in rumors; especially when his best friend, Logan, says otherwise. He’s Virgil’s tutor so he knows the other guy better than random strangers. Just because Virgil’s style isn’t typical, it doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy.

“Here you go, Pat.”

Patton looks over at Emile and grins at his friend.

“Thanks Em. We’re still on to work on our project tomorrow afternoon?” He responds.

“Yup, I wouldn’t miss spending time with you.”

Carefully, Patton grabs the two mugs – his own drink in his right hand and Virgil’s in his left. He’s pleased there aren’t two many people between where he’s standing and his table.

He stops at Virgil’s table, waiting until Virgil takes his headphones off.

“Hey Virgil, isn’t it?” asks Patton.

“Yeah, that’s me. You’re Logan’s friend, Patton. Right?”

“Yuppers. Anywho, you looked like you could do with another drink so here ya go!”

Virgil stares at him for a few seconds before slowly blinking at him.

“Uh, thanks dude. You didn’t have to,” Virgil comments.

Patton grins brightly.

“I know silly but I wanted to.”

Picking up his mug, Virgil carefully takes a slow sip. A small smile blooms on his face, catching Patton off-guard because his cuteness level just rose more than he thought it could.

“How did you know what I drink?” ask Virgil curiously.

“I didn’t. I just told Remy to make whatever you’ve been drinking. Clearly, he knew it right away,” answers Patton.

Virgil blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Uh, yeah. I spend a lot of time here.”

“Me too, no worries. I’ll let you get back to your studying now.”

“Thanks again, Patton. This,” Virgil holds up his mug, “will certainly help with the studying now.”

Settling back in at his table, Patton takes a sip of his own drink before letting his grin shift to a softer smile as he looks out the window. Inspiration has struck! Although it doesn’t work for his latest project…he’s still going to go with it.

xxxx

There’s something about this coffee shop Patton can’t seem to resist and that’s why he finds himself entering once more. The familiar smells and sounds let the stress of the week fall away from his shoulders. Here, he can put life on pause and take a moment to catch his breath and smell the roses.

He looks around but doesn’t see Virgil, a frown curling the corners of his lips.

Of course, they’re not always going to be here at the same time but seeing Virgil usually brings a smile to his face and he could use a reason to smile right now. Shrugging, he pushes the thoughts away as he makes his way over to his usual table.

Patton sets up his studying materials before ordering his coffee.

Logan would be proud of him; he’s getting better with his studying habits and it isn’t long before he’s lost in the words before him, taking a sip of his coffee every so often.

He’s so lost in his studying that he doesn’t notice Virgil come in and spot him before heading up to the counter. He also doesn’t notice until there’s a plate being placed down on his table with a large chocolate chip cookie on it.

Patton looks up startled then grins when he sees Virgil and the cookie.

“You look like you could use a break. Remy said you’ve been staring at the same page for awhile now,” explains Virgil shyly.

At that moment, Patton yawns widely, a blush coloring his cheeks at the audacity of his body to betray him at this very moment.

“He’s probably right. Wanna sit down?” invites Patton.

“Thanks Patton but I gotta go meet up with Roman. I just stopped to get some caffeine. See ya around and enjoy your cookie!”

Patton watches Virgil leave with a frown on his face; it grows deeper with each step Virgil takes. Of course, who wouldn’t want to spent time with Roman? Especially when the other option is _himself_.

Its fine, they’re not even friends anyways.

He pushes the cookie away and goes back to his studying, no longer having any appetite for the treat.

It’s not like it meant anything, Virgil probably just returned the favor from last time.

xxxx

“I, uh, was wondering if your offer to sit down was still open?” comes the unexpected inquiry.

Patton’s eyes shot up and landed on Virgil (his, he’s not sure what to call Virgil, crush maybe?). Surprised to see him standing on the opposite side of the table Patton had claimed. Then his eyes scan the room, seeing how crowded the coffee shop got out of the blue.

“Uh, yeah. Go ahead kiddo,” replies Patton softly.

Virgil shoots him the small smile that had caught him off guard the first time he’d seen it and Patton looks down to hide his blush.

Focusing on his sketchbook, Patton is acutely aware of Virgil unpacking his own bag in order to start on his own work as his pencil flies over the page in front of him. He’s not sure what he’s drawing but he feels it will be a good one.

“You’re really good, you know,” comments Virgil.

Patton meets his eyes in confusion.

Gesturing at the sketchbook, Virgil nods his head.

“The whole art thing. It suits you, Patton.”

“It’s easy when I have the right inspiration,” replies Patton shyly.

Both Virgil and Patton blush at the implications of his words as Patton notices he’s been drawing Virgil this whole time.

“I, uh, don’t mind really. You make me look better than I usually do,” says Virgil with a small laugh..

“Nonsense! You’re so cute! I wanna kiss your cheek you’re so cute!” Patton responds enthusiastically before his tone takes on a more serious note, “If you keep talking bad about yourself, I’ll fight you.”

Virgil blinks in response.

Covering his face, Patton can’t believe he’d just said that out loud. And to Virgil, of all people!

“Takes one to know one,” replies Virgil quietly. 

Patton peeks between his fingers to see Vigil rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Then he thinks about what he said.

“You think I’m cute?”

Virgil nods his head slowly, not meeting Patton’s gaze.

The conversation trails off as they try to focus on their own work but not without sneaking glances at each other and blushing when they get caught. It leaves a pleasant warm feeling in Patton’s chest.

Patton happens to look up frowning when he sees Virgil hunched over his book with one of his hands playing with the string that tightens the hood on his jacket while he bites his lip. Then Virgil jumps slightly in his seat when someone slams down something a couple tables away.

Then an idea comes to him.

“Hey Virgil?”

Virgil looks up at him, seemingly panicked for a moment, before smiling slightly as he relaxed.

“What’s up, Pat?”

“I don’t know about you but I could go for some real food. Care to join me? There’s this great little café that makes awesome soups and sandwiches, all homemade,” suggests Patton with a friendly smile in return.

Virgil looks around the coffee shop then returns his gaze back at Patton.

“Like a date?”

Patton smiles, a faint blush on his cheeks, as he nods. 

“Yeah, a date sounds really nice.”

“I’d love to go with you, Patton.”

They pack up their things before returning their mugs to the counter as they head to the door.

Once outside, Virgil’s shoulders relax and he lets out a soft sigh.

Patton brushes the back of his hand against Virgil’s, who copies him.

After a few minutes of this back and forth, Patton gathers his courage and takes Virgil’s hand in his own, getting a squeeze in response prompting him to smile contentedly.

The café Patton suggested is on of his favorite places to eat so he’s happy to be able to share it with Virgil. It’s not usually Logan’s cup of tea, so Patton’s been coming here on his own most of the time. Though...he hopes it goes well with Virgil and they can come back sometime. Together.

Inside the café there’s an obvious lack of hectic energy and chaos of the previous establishment as patrons take their time savoring their meals and their conversations with their dining companions. Patton sees Virgil’s small smile and mentally cheers about his correct observations and idea.

“Come on, this is a ‘seat yourself’ place,” says Patton.

Virgil squeezes his hand.

“Then lead on, captain,” he replies with a smirk.

Patton guides Virgil over to a table and pulls out a chair for him before taking the seat perpendicular to Virgil’s.

A waiter comes over with two menus then leaves to get them some water.

“So...what do you recommend, Patton?” asks Virgil.

“I’d go with a classic since this is your first time here like the chicken noodle soup or the grilled cheese and tomato soup combo. You can’t go wrong with either one,” answers Patton helpfully.

Virgil nods his head.

The tomato soup and grilled cheese sounds good so Patton’s made up his mind, which he’s glad for because it gives him more time to watch Virgil. The way his brow scrunches up as he reads the description of one of the more creative soups offered to the way he moves his head from side to side as he debates one of soups he’s interested in.

“Ugh, I can’t decide if I want the chicken noodle or tomato soup,” Virgil groans.

“Why don’t you get the chicken noodle and we can split the grilled cheese and tomato,” suggests Patton with a smile.

“If you don’t mind…that would be great,” Virgil grins sheepishly.

The waiter returns with their water then takes their orders before heading off again.

“How did you find this place?” asks Virgil looking around curiously.

“Happy accident! I wandered around out of boredom when I got hungry then happened to stumble on this place. I’ve been hooked ever since,” Patton answers honestly.

“Next time you wanna go wandering, I’d be happy to go with you,” offers Virgil shyly.

“I’d like that! I’d like that a lot! Maybe we can go for a walk in the park with the good ice cream stand?” Patton says with a hopeful smile. 

Virgil grins with a new sense of confidence. 

“Of course, someone as sweet as you would love ice cream,” flirts Virgil.

Patton blushes.

“Oh, you’re too cute.”

Thankfully, Patton is saved by the waiter bringing over their drinks. He picks his up and takes a long sip to try to will his flushed skin to calm down. It’s easy to make him blush but it doesn’t usually come with the warm, fluttering feeling in his chest he’s sure he could get used to.

Their soup arrives and Patton takes an extra plate, placing half of the grilled cheese on it and passing it over to Virgil, who takes it gingerly from him. Patton waits to dig in, wanting to see Virgil’s reaction to his first taste of the chicken noodle soup.

Virgil puts his napkin on his lap then grabs the spoon. Stirring it around a couple of times before scooping up some soup and bringing it up to his lips. He blows on it gently before taking the spoon into his mouth before sipping down the soup. He takes a couple more spoonfuls with more gusto, causing Patton to grin.

“Wow! You weren’t kidding when you said the soup here is delicious. This is the best chicken noodle soup I’ve ever had,” compliments Virgil.

Patton takes a couple sips of his tomato soup.

“I’m glad to hear that! Try some of the tomato soup.”

He pushes the bowl towards Virgil, who hesitates for a couple seconds, before dipping his own spoon in.

“Mmm…this is fantastic!”

Taking a piece of his grilled cheese, Patton dips into the soup before popping it into his mouth.

“You gotta try it with the grilled cheese,” He says while chewing, careful not to show any food in his mouth. He didn’t want to gross Virgil out!

Virgil pushes his bowl of soup towards Patton then gestures at it with his spoon.

“You’re sharing with me so I wanna share with you.”

Patton smiles before dipping his spoon into the chicken noodle soup, getting both a noodle and piece of chicken along with the broth before bringing it up to his mouth, happily enjoying the taste. 

“Thanks Virgil! You don’t have to though!” he says with a giggle. 

“I know but I want to. I don’t do it for just anyone, you know,” Virgil says playfully, a smirk curling his lips. 

When was the last time it had been so easy like this with someone? Patton struggles to remember but he pushes the thought away because dwelling on the past would only ruin the mood and he doesn’t want that.

“Thank you, Patton. For this, I mean. I, uh, didn’t know how much I needed this honestly. And the food was great! The company though? Priceless!” says Virgil with a shy smile.

“Good!” Patton replies happily, that fluttering in his stomach and chest reaching new highs.

“We’ll have to come back sometime!”

“I’d like that.”

The waiter brings the bill and Patton quickly pays for their meal.

“Hey, do you wanna come over and watch a movie? I really wanna keep spending time with you,” Patton asks shyly.

He looks down when he feels a hand take hold of his, giving it a squeeze, and he looks up at Virgil, who is smiling that cute, lopsided grin.

“Yeah, sounds cool. You should know...you’re probably gonna be stuck with me from now on ‘cause I’m just like that,” Virgil grins, rubbing the back of his neck.

“There’s no one I’d rather be stuck with; not even Logan.”

Virgil smirks.

“Speaking of Logan, you got plenty of stories about him right? Some I can use against him when he bugs me too much during tutoring?” He asks with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Patton laughs as he starts leading the way to his dorm.

“Oh, I think I can come up with a few for you. I don’t do it just for anyone, you know!”

Logan may come after him later but it’s worth it in Patton’s eyes as Virgil gives him a grin.

Yes, it’s totally worth it.


End file.
